Wad'Krah Dynasty
The Wad'Krah Dynasty is located in the east of Segmentum Tempestus all but one of its surviving worlds are inhabitated by the Imperium of Man as of 999 M41 the Dynasty is awakening from its slumber to retake its own worlds and capture many more to please C'tan. The only world not inhabitated by any other life is a dead world which was hit by a large history long ago along with it most of the tomb world was destroyed. All the planets are relatively small and insignificant to the Imperium of Man most are dry desert rocks where the only resource are its people. History The Wad'Krah Dynasty was awarded its six worlds as a prize for its role against C'tan and the Old Ones under its Lord at the time Wad'Krah who named his small pocket after himself. This dynasty was one of the first to go to its aeons of sleep as a result its tombworlds have suffered greatly many of its chambers have collapsed, many of its warriors bodies are incapable of being repaired and their Necrontyr hosts are awaiting a new host to continue the fight against other life. Craftworld Biel'Tan was a key enemy to the Wad'Krah dynasty millennium ago as a result the Necron are ready to fight their age old foes and are eagerly awaiting the next bout. the Wad'Krah are blissfully unaware of the Eldar's current state as a dying race. A lot of the Wad'Krah history is far to gone and forgotten from the millennia of sleep from the damage caused to all its warriors and they will recover any of their artifacts to find more about themselves from other worlds they inhabitated before falling back to their tombworlds. As a result the Phaeron's first goal is to recover these worlds and its history so they can remember their past and live up to and surpass their former glory. Planets The crownworld of Solak is not the only world to fall under the Wad'Krah dynasty five other worlds, Tombworlds are also integral to the Dynasties power. All are located in the same region of space in sub-sector Terel Segmentum Tempestus. * Deberum, is a Imperial habited world famous for its rich mineral ores, it was because of this excessive mining that the Tombworld started to power up again and with it came the other five worlds, it sent out a beacon telling the other worlds to awaken as it was time to bring the wrath of the Wad'Krah back. * Galex Prime, a arid ball of dust and people thats only purpose to the Imperium is its men and women for the guard, however this is the seat of power in the subsector. * Galex II, another ball of sand drifiting harmlessly in space giving men and women to the guard. They live on a world hit by meteoroids every other week as such most of the population live jjst below the surface. * Galex III, a mineral world thats ores are low in the planets surface as such most mines have not reached the deposits yet. * Dead World, a shattered world that at some point in history was hit by a large asteroid, with its coming it destroyed half of the Tombs and collapsed more this Tombworld is weakened. Crownworld1.jpeg Tombworld2.jpeg Tombworld1.jpeg Tombworld 4.png Tombworld 3.jpeg Characters Phaeron Wad'Krah: The leader of the dynasty still "lives" on as its ruler and was one of the first to be awoken after the Tombworld on Deberum with it came the Crownworlds awakening thousands of warriors awakening and hundreds of their monoliths and super weapons the Imperium can only dream of, and with it came the Wad'Krah Core Extractor drill a super weapon of unparalleled capabilities that can destroy a planet in mere hours and be used as a accurate orbital weapon platform after. Wad'Krah is a tactician and soldier first then a politician he leads his forces from the front and relies on aides and advisors to run his realm, while this may be a risky move a coup to take control would be next to impossible as the support of the warriors is firmly in the hands of the Phaeron. Lord Astel The Lord of Tombworld Deberum and right hand "man" Astel and his world are renowned for its melee orintated warriors and few larger constructs Wad'Krah trusts Astel to lead larger formations of Necron Warriors into combat rather then the other Lords in his domain and often whole campaigns to himsel. Overseer Sebraston The left hand man of the Phaeron will often take part in landing on planets as the forces commander and will almost always say the world is ripe for conquest and will form a portal to the Crownworld to bring forth the Phaeron and his war machines. Equipment The Wad'Krah dynasty is outfited like any other Necron force but they have a excessive number of standard warriors, destroyers and other basic Necrontyr infantry over the more complex and larger constructs such as Tomb Spyders and destroyers. They do have manh Monoliths of didferent types the most common being the Siege and "standard" they have a number of Eonic Orbs but their most powerful a fearsome weapon is the Core destabilising canon. The Core destabilising canon is a powerful planet killing weapon used from space, it essentially drills down to the center of the planet using Necron energies once there it takes the energy of the core to power up the canon section if for whatever reason the drilling process is interupted the planet is left with a huge gaping hole in its surface. The effects to a planet vary greatly from earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunamis and many other natural disasters that kill the population and without the core the planet is a lifeless hollowed rock filled with the dead and their history. This process can take an hour to a few days depending on the planets structure and their metal content. Once kt has the energy of a planets core it can be used as a void combat weapon that can pierce void shields with little trouble and destroy the largest ships in a couple of hits but this is only jsed when squaring off against larger fleets that can actually pose a threat. Its primary use when invading a planet is to be a accurate orbital strike canon that can destroy cities, bases and even underground facilities thus weaking a planets defenses for the invasion force. The weapon is also a huge vessel capable of carrying warriors and machines, when anchored in orbit it acts as a space fortress with an array of defensive and offensive capabilities as well being defended by vessels.Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Necrons